


The Lies We've Lead Around

by bellatemple



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellatemple/pseuds/bellatemple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe someday the <a href="http://www.sing365.com/music/lyric.nsf/Leash-lyrics-The-Weakerthans/F2A3B98D229787AC48256C5A00102056">lies we've lead around</a> will crawl under our beds and sleep off the years."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies We've Lead Around

"No, seriously," Dean said, signalling the bartender for three more drinks. "I'm a TV producer."

* * *

"And what is it you do for a living, Mr. Winchester? If you don't mind me asking."

John resisted the urge to straighten his tie self-consciously. He hated parent-teacher meetings. "I'm a traveling salesman."

 

* * *

"My mom?" Dean said, throwing an arm over the blond's shoulder. "She was a trapeeze artist. Never got to see her perform, but damn if I didn't inherit her flexibility. . . ."

* * *

"Tell us about your family, Sam."

Sam shrugged, reaching across the Moore's kitchen table for a third helping of mashed potatoes. "You don't want to hear about them. They're your typical, boring, American family."

* * *

"Hey," Dean said, pulling on his pants. "I'll call you tomorrow."

* * *

"Dad?"

"It's okay, Sam." John forced his voice to remain level, even as he dragged the needle through the flesh on his stomach for the third time. "I'm fine. Go finish your homework."

* * *

"Nah," Dean said, checking the cartridge on his pistol. "I never get scared."

* * *

"Sam --"

"I'm gonna get him out of this, Bobby." Sam slammed the book down on Bobby's kitchen table with more force than was anywhere near necessary. "Dean's not going to die."

* * *

"Yeah," Dean said, turning his head to look out the passenger side window. "I'm fine. I don't remember it, at all."


End file.
